The Dragon is Back
by heavnz773
Summary: Jann Lee didn't win the tournament so what does he do? He comes back to Hong Kong to hone his skills and what challenges will he face? Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dead or Alive.  
  
Jann Lee walked down an old alley filled with garbages, rats, and bums. The alleys of Hong Kong has not changed ever since Jann Lee has moved to America. Some parts of Hong Kong are glamourous then others. Jann Lee lived in the ghetto part of Hong Kong. He came back to China for a for an unknown purpose. It's been two years since Jann Lee has returned to China. During the course of that two years, Jann Lee was competing in the Dead or Alive tournament. He had faced tough opponents there, but that was all in the past. This is now. Jann Lee now is 20 years old.   
  
There in that old wrestled dark alley Jann Lee stood next to a door painted green holding a black bag in his hands. The Hotels complex there wasn't that big or fancy but just the right size and level. Jann Lee tooked his hands out of his pockets and knocked on the door. The door had openend slowly and didn't showed much of what was inside. A man openend the door. He seemed middle aged and was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He looked pretty friendly. Jann Lee started to walk inside the Hotel examing the place.  
  
"Oh! Please come in. How may I be of service to you?" asked the middle aged man  
  
"Uhh I'm looking for a room here to stay for a couple of days" said Jann Lee in a quiet steady voice looking at the clock which was at 11:15 p.m.   
  
"Hmmm let me see. Ah! You're just in luck! We have one last room available. Would you like to take it?" asked the middle aged man  
  
"Yes please. does that room have a window towards the main street?" asked Jann Lee   
  
"Yes. Here is your key to your room. The room number is on the key. If you need any assisstance just ask someone at the counter or me and I will gladly help you" said the man  
  
"Thanks a lot" said Jann Lee walking upstairs to his room  
  
Jann Lee looked at the room number on the key. It read "107". the Hotel was in pretty good shape except for all the minor glitches that was in ceiling walls cracks. The smell was kinda funny but overall the place was okay. It was a shady Hotel and there wasn't that much room. Jann Lee was OK with it. He walked upstairs and looked for room number 107. Jann Lee was looking left and right. 100...102..103...104....105.....106.... and 107. Jann Lee tooked the key and placed it into the keyhole. The door slowly opened with a squeaky noise.   
  
The Hotel room was pretty nice. The bed was on one side of the room and the other side was a big closet. Jann Lee headed for the big closet next. It didn't take too many steps since the room was small. He popped opened the closet doors and put his black bag inside of it, closing the closet. In the middle of the Hotel room was a medium size window and below it was a desk and a lamp on top of it. there was also a chair clicked to the desk. Jann Lee took off his black leather jacket and wrapped it around the chair. Jann Lee was tired from the long air flight from America and just fell down on the bed. Jann Lee lay asleep instantly.   
  
Jann Lee woked up around 10:00 am since he had forgot to set the alarm clocked on top of the nightstand next to his bed. Jann Lee got up from the bed and stretch his arms and legs. Jann Lee lead out a big sigh and headed for the bathroom door which was located beside the closet. Jann Lee brush his teeth, took a shower, comb his hair, just took care of his business. Jann Lee walked out of the bathroom all ready and opened his closet to get his bag. He unzipped the bag and took out a pair of jeans and a white button shirt. Jann Lee also got the black leather jacket from his chair and put it on. Jann Lee exited the room and locked it.   
  
Jann Lee walked downstairs and approached a woman at the counter. She seemed to be the middle aged man's wife. Jann Lee tooked out a notepad and pen and spoke.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know of any close by Dojo's here?" asked Jann Lee tapping the pen   
  
"well.. I'm not sure. But I do remember my husband was telling me something about a new Dojo that just openend up. I think it's a couple of blocks away from here." said the woman  
  
"Do you know the exact location miss?" asked Jann Lee getting ready to write  
  
"Just walk out of here and exit this alley and look to your left. From there, walk down a couple of blocks and you should see it. It has a big black and white sign on top of the Dojo. I think it's called Chen's Dojo" said the woman   
  
"Thanks" said Jann Lee exiting the Hotel.  
  
Jann Lee now was in the main street. Cars were zooming down the streets rapidly. Some faster then others, and some slower others. People were walking back and forth, talking on their cell phones, reading their newspaper on the bench, stands selling their goods, and business people calling for cabs. Hong Kong was as busy as ever. Always Jann Lee thoguht.   
  
Jann Lee looked left as the woman instructed on the paper and he walked down a couple of blocks. Jann Lee stooped at an Dojo. On top of the Dojo read "Chen's Dojo". This must be the place Jann Lee thought. Jann Lee quickly walked inside the Dojo. There was onbody in the Dojo. The Dojo seems to be closed but the door outside was openend. The Dojo was quite big and had Chinese scrolls hanged all over the walls. There was a mat in the middle of the Dojo for sparring and training. Suddenly a man who seemed to be around 35 dressed in a white martials arts robe with a black belt around his waist came up to Jann Lee.  
  
"What business do you have here" said the man in a deep firm voice  
  
"Uhh someone recommended me here" said Jann Lee also speaking firmly  
  
"Who would have sent you?" questioned the man  
  
"Gen Fu" said Jann Lee handing the man a note  
  
"I see" said the man reading the note   
  
"I hear that Master Chen who is the founder here can help me" said Jann lee  
  
"Is that why you have came here? To his place?" asked the man  
  
"Yes" said Jann Lee with emotions  
  
"What is the help that you seek son?" questioned the man  
  
"Please. Enough questions. I need to see Master Chen" said Jann Lee  
  
"Don't worry. You will meet Master Chen. My name is Zhang" said the man crossing his arms  
  
"I better get to see Master Chen" said Jann Lee getting irritated  
  
"Now tell me, what is the help that you seek" asked Zhang  
  
"The help that I seek cannot be treated by an ordinary man........ but only by a wise man of wisdom such as Master Chen" said Jann Lee gripping his fist  
  
"You believe that I am an ordinary man!?! Hahaha" chuckled Zhang   
  
Zhang wans't happy about the comment that Jann Lee made of him. Zhang quickly stopped his laugh and entered his fighting position. It was in the form of Tae Kwon Do. Jann Lee saw this type of fighting style before. Jann Lee got into his fighting positon. Jeet Kune Do. Jann Lee stood there still in his fighting from waiting for his opponent to strike first. His wish came true when Zhang charged at him with a fierce attack with his elbow facing Jann Lee hard boiled chest. Jann Lee quikly evaded with a simple dodge technique.   
  
"It's over for you Zhang!" said Jann Lee takinig his ground  
  
"You fool!" yelled Zhang  
  
After a few words between the two Jann Lee was about to make his move. He had shift his weight to the left and right a few time so that he could save some energy and power up for a strong attack while making sure that Zhang would get tired along the way. Jann Lee then side-steps some more until Zhang jumped up and did a turn around but again Jann Lee ducked and another miss for Zhang.   
  
"You're too slow" said Jann Lee with a smirk across his face  
  
"What are you doing you fool! Fight like a man and attack me!" said Zhang. In his mind, Zhang thought to himself "What is this boy trying to do?"  
  
"Thats it. Enough with you unesscarry words. It's time for me to finsih you off for good. Prepare for it Zhang!" said Jann Lee about to make his move   
  
Jann Lee was ready to attack for the first time in the battle. Ever since the second Dead or Alive tournament Jann Lee has become stronger, growing more mature, and more expeirenced after every battle during the course of his two years in America. Jann Lee has learned many things while over in North America.   
  
"what are you waiting for boy? Make your move!" said Zhang preparing to block the upcoming attack  
  
"Get ready to lose to a youngster!" said Jann Lee  
  
The passionate fighter, led out a loud Dragon cry that almost broke the glass of Chen's Dojo. Jann Lee grabbed Zhang by his right arm and twisted it a little. Seeing that Zhang felt the pain, Jann Lee threw Zhang across the Dojo's mat. Zhang led out a big groan. Jann Lee prepared his legs. Zhang began to get back up from the mat, Jann Lee started to charge at Zhang with a Flying Dragon Kick. As soon as it was about to hit Zhang in the face a force from outside the battle blcoked Jann Lee's way. A mysterious old man in an old Chinese velvet robe grabbed Jann Lee by his right leg and flung him to the other side of the Dojo. The old man seemed to be around his late 60's and was very powerful.   
  
"What the heck? I would of had this fight if it weren't for you old man!" cryed out Jann Lee  
  
"Watch your tone boy. That is Master Chen that your are talking to!" warned Zhang getting up off the floor fully  
  
"That's Master Chen?!!" demanded Jann Lee getting off the floor quickly and bowing door in an old fashioned martial arts way  
  
"And you must be.......?" questioned Master Chen  
  
"Jann Lee.You're so strong. You only grabbed me by one arm and you flung me all the way over here....." said Jann Lee trying to get a hold of himself  
  
"You have much to learn young man" said Master Chen with ease  
  
"I have been looking for you all this time and it turns out you are here" said Jann Lee walking towards Zhang and Master Chen  
  
"Are you the one who Gen Fu has sent?" asked Master Chen in an wise firm voice  
  
"Yes. I believe that you are the only one who can help me" said Jann Lee  
  
"Zhang!" ordered Master Chen  
  
"Yes Master?" said Zhang  
  
"Go to the other room and get our guest some tea" ordered Master Chen  
  
"Yes Master" answered Zhang  
  
"What is it that you seek Jann?" asked Master Chen   
  
Author's note: I have hope all my readers has enjoyed this story. If reviews are rolling in then expect another chapter coming. Please review this chapter. 


End file.
